Wristwatch
by oO-NatsuMikan14-Oo
Summary: Mikan broke the wrist watch her grandfather gave her 3 years ago before he passed away. She said it could not be replaceable if she will buy it for herself. Will she be able to receive the watch Natsume will give her? When Natsume found another rival.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mikan broke the wrist watch her grandfather gave her 3 years ago before he passed away. She said it could not be replaceable if she will buy it for herself. Will she be able to receive the watch Natsume will give her? When Natsume found another rival in Mikan's heart. Read and Read…

CHAPTER 1

"Oh no! I'm late again!" said Mikan while running towards the classroom until she bump into the raven – haired boy. She accidentally hit her watch on the wall.

"Ouch! Look where you are going!" Mikan said while dusting her skirt.

"You watch you're way polka – dots." Natsume said and ran to the room of Ruka-pyon.

"Huh!" Mikan said while looking at her wristwatch. "Oh no! My watch!" Mikan cried.

--oO- CLASSROOM –Oo—

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted everyone with a small smile. Then everyone greeted her back.

"Hotaru, Good morning!" she said while waving Hotaru.

"I don't feel hugging you today because I know that you will hit me by your Baka gun and I will hit my wrist watch again on the wall and it will be broken into pieces." Mikan said with a sigh.

The two boys entered the room. The blonde guy greeted Mikan "Good Morning Mikan-chan!". "Good morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" She greeted Ruka back and Natsume and she smiled and sighed again and sit.

"Why do you look sad Polka-dots?" Natsume asked Mikan while reading his manga.

"Why'd you care?" Mikan said while still looking at her wristwatch.

"Just because…uh, nothing, why little girl?" Natsume said that was about to say I LOVE YOU. But still keep his feelings towards the brunette.

"I'm not little anymore I'm 14 now and you know that!" She shouted at him.

"Yeah I know about that." Natsume said while looking at Mikan.

"My wrist watch was broken because I hit it on the wall when I bumped at you." She sad sadly.

"Oh that was just a watch. You can buy again." Natsume said.

"This was important to me. This was my grandfather's last gift before he passed away and this is so precious to me." She said while her tears falling down her face.

"Mikan are you ok?" Ruka asked Mikan that was just listening to her and his bestfriend's conversation.

Mikan just nodded.

Mr. Narumi entered the class.

"Good morning everyone!" he greeted his grown-up students.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi" everyone greeted him back.

Few hours passed, the class ended.

"Mikan Would you go with us to central town?" Anna and Nonoko asked Mikan.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired today." She replied and went to her 3-star room.

--o-CENTRAL TOWN-o—

"Hotaru, what happened to Mikan? Why she is not here with us?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"Just because her precious wrist watch that was given by her grandfather before he passed away got broken." Hotaru answered that took a glance at natsume.

"Why do you look at me?" Natsume asked Hotaru angrily.

"Because you are the reason why did her wrist watch got broken." Hotaru told him.

"It's not my fault. She accidentally hit it on the wall when she bumped at me." Natsume said.

--BACK TO MIKAN—

"Mikan!" Takashi Yamato called her.

"Takashi!" she called him back.

"Why are you here?" Mikan cheerfully asked him.

"I'm studying here from today. BTW, my Alice is water." He answered back.

"So what's your star rank?" she asked him.

"3 – Star because they said I belong to dangerous ability type, what about you?" he answered and ask a question.

"Uhm, I have the nullifying Alice, I'm 3-star now, and I'm in special ability type." She answered cheerfully.

"Mikan, I have to go now, see you tomorrow. Bye!" he waved goodbye and ran to his room.

"Bye!" she waved goodbye and headed to her room.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry, I broke the wristwatch you've given to me." She said with tears fall down her face.

--NEXT DAY—

"Wow, I'm early today!" the brunette said while going to their classroom. She was 30 minutes early. She saw natsume in the room reading his manga. Moreover, she entered.

"Hi Natsume! You're early today huh!" she said facing him.

"Don't disturb me polka-dots, is it bad if I wake up early?" natsume said while taking a glance at Mikan.

Mikan just sit and look outside of the window. Natsume look at her on the corner of his eyes pretending that he is reading his manga.

_What's with this polka-dots? Maybe she is just worried about her wristwatch. _He thought.

Hotaru and Yuu entered the room surprised because they saw the two who are always late come early.

"You're early today idiot." Hotaru said.

"Yeah are you still worried about your wristwatch?" Yuu asked Mikan.

"There's nothing wrong about being early. I don't know if I will get my wristwatch back, it was totally broken, and the pieces are scattered on my bathroom floor because I accidentally dropped it last night. Mikan said sadly.

"You're just clumsy idiot." Hotaru muttered.

"You can buy another again little girl." Natsume said giving Mikan a smirked.

"If I buy, it could not replace the watch my grandpa gave me. I want it should be given, somehow, I will take it as a treasure." Mikan said sadly.

Ruka entered the room.

"Hey natsume," Ruka muttered.

"hn..." natsume murmured.

"Mikan, I could repair your watch." Hotaru told Mikan.

"You will? Thanks!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Just give me the pieces and pay 5,000 rabbits." Hotaru smiled evilly.

"Hotaru… you meannie!" Mikan said.

The others are sweat dropped.

Their other classmates entered the room and Mr. Narumi.

"Class, good morning!" Mr. Narumi greeted his class

"I have a good news for all of you!" He announced.

Sorry for this kind of chapter,, I will continue it but please, send me reviews…

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I have a good news for all of you!" He announced.

"What is it?" everyone excitedly asked except for Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu.

"You have a new classmate. Takashi, enter the room, and introduce yourself." Mr. Narumi told Takashi.

"Good Morning everyone!" I'm Takashi Yamato, I'm 14 years old and I have the Alice of water." The green eyed and haired boy introduced himself.

"What's your star rank?" Koko asked Takashi.

"I'm a three-star student." Takashi answered.

"What's your ability type?" Sumire asked.

"I'm in dangerous ability type," he answered.

"Hi Mikan!" he greeted Mikan when he notice her looking outside the window.

"Hi Takashi!" she greeted back.

"Now Mr. Yamato, your temporary partner will be Mikan for today since you know each other." Mr. Narumi told them.

"okay." Mikan uttered.

--the class ended—

"Takashi, let's take a tour around the academy!" Mikan said cheerfully she might have forgotten about her wristwatch.

"Uh, okay." Takashi agreed.

"Well Hotaru, I have to leave you now. Bye!" Mikan said while dragging Takashi around.

Mikan and Takashi left her, then she go to Ruka where their friends are there.

"Ice queen, do you know who's that Takashi?" Natsume that was full of anger and jealous asked Hotaru.

"He's just mikan's friend who was about to confess to her 4 years ago but she still don't know. Um, why'd you ask?" Hotaru answered and asked Natsume.

_Seems like I have another rival. _He thought. "Nothing." Natsume said who was burning with anger and jealous.

After 1 hour of touring Takashi around the academy, they go back to the middle school grounds.

"Uh, Mikan, you know what time it is?" Takashi asked Mikan.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." She said sadly. Takashi noticed it.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"Uh, nothing. I think we have to eat dinner now." She said while taking him to the cafeteria.

--CAFETERIA—

"We're just in time!" Mikan exclaimed while looking at her friends eating.

"Time for what polka dots?" Natsume said while glancing at Mikan.

"Uh…uh…" Mikan said nervously.

"She means that we're in time for dinner." Takashi said while looking at Natsume.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Sorry for disturbing all of you." She apologized.

"Takashi let's sit over there and have our dinner. Because I think I'm not suitable to sit and eat with Natsume." She said while pointing to the table they are about to sit. They did not even know that a pair of crimson orbs was watching them.

"Mikan, who's that boy watching us?" Takashi asked Mikan while looking at Natsume.

"Who?" she look at the boy Takashi was mentioning.

"Uh, he was Natsume, the black cat. He has his own fans club but he treat them coldly." She stated.

"Why would he do that?" Takashi asked Mikan who was happy telling about Natsume.

_Why is she still happy telling about him after what he did to her? _Takashi thought.

"I don't know." Mikan said.

--after they finish eating—

"Let's go to our room and sleep." Mikan said to Takashi who was looking at her friends going out of the cafeteria.

"Ok, I'm also yawn tired." Takashi said. And they go out of the cafeteria.

--at the intersection of the boys and girls room—

"Good night Takashi!" Mikan said and give Takashi a warm smile and headed to her room.

Takashi then headed to his room but someone tapped his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Takashi asked the raven-haired boy.

"Natsume. Why are you with Mikan?" Natsume asked Takashi angrily and he holds a small fire on his hand.

"Because she is my partner and she is my long time friend. Besides being friend, I had learned to love her." He answered giving Natsume a smile.

"You're smiling because you think you can put off my fire just because your Alice is water? Stop fooling around. Just stay away from her!' Natsume stated.

"Why would I stay away from her? I love Mikan," Takashi uttered.

"I love her too and I need her! Just stay away from her or you will see yourself out of here, this stupid academy you sea-weed boy!" Natsume said and go to his room.

"I will never give her up even if it will risk my life." Takashi stated and headed to his room.

--Friday morning—

"Good I'm early today!" Mikan exclaimed as she run through the hallway. She stopped when someone grabbed her wrist.

"What the?" she uttered trying to get her hand away from the grip. But the grip is getting too tight. She was pinned on the wall and her eyes were close. She then opened her eyes and saw that Natsume was the one who pinned her on the wall.

"What do you want?" Mikan said trying to avoid Natsume's crimson orbs looking at hers.

"Stay away from takashi polka dots!" Natsume said angrily.

"Why would I? He's my… my good friend!" Mikan shouted at Natsume that made everyone look at them.

"Good friend? Maybe he's just your good boyfriend!" Natsume stated that made mikan's eyes widened.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend! Happy now?" Mikan said and tears fall down her face.

Natsume was surprised upon hearing this. He then let go of Mikan and went to their classroom. He left Mikan fell on her knees on the ground crying.

_Why did you choose him polka dots? I am here, I love you, but I can't say those words._ He thought.

Mikan wipe her tears. _You don't have to cry for him._ She told herself. She then let the bell rang and go to their classroom. She was obviously late. She entered the classroom

"Mikan, why are you late today?" Mr. Narumi asked her.

"Uh, I-I just don't feel well today. I' m sorry." She uttered and went on her seat.

"Class, Christmas is near. And we will have Christmas party next Saturday. On Monday, I will give an activity for each of you with your partners." Mr. narumi announced.

"Mr. Narumi, who will be our partners?" sumire interrogated.

"Uhm, your former partners since the year started." Mr. Narumi replied giving them smile.

_What? My partner will be that pervert? I don't think I can survive this._ Mikan thought.

"Uhm, Mr. Narumi, who will be the partner of Takashi?" Mikan asked.

_What does this polka dots want to happen? _Natsume thought.

"Ah, it would be sumire shouda. Mikan, why'd you ask?" Mr. Narumi answered and asked her.

"oh nothing!" Mikan said and sit.

--the class ended—

"Idiot what's wrong?" Hotaru worriedly asked Mikan.

"I'm not an idiot Hotaru. Just because… " Mikan said her face was covered by her bangs.

"Because of what?" Hotaru asked.

"Because…(Mikan told her what had happened before she went to the classroom.) so that's why I'm late." Mikan said sadly.

"He will pay for it." Hotaru said angrily. This was the first time Hotaru said that.

"Hotaru…" Mikan mumbled.

"Mikan, I think I should stay away from you but I want to say that I love you. Natsume did that because he loves you." Takashi stated and ran to his room.

"Takashi…" Mikan uttered.

"Hotaru, I think I should go now and find a quiet place. Bye!" Mikan said and waved goodbye to Hotaru.

--sakura tree—

Mikan went to the sakura tree. She didn't know that the raven-haired boy was on the top of the tree reading his manga. She sits down and leaned on the tree. The words Takashi told Mikan a while ago was playing on her head.

"I do love you. If you only know Natsume." Mikan uttered and tears fall down her face, she then fall asleep.

Natsume heard it and he didn't know if it was takashi Mikan loved. He go down the tree and left a box that was wrapped on mikan's lap and leave a note.

After an hour.

Mikan woke up. She saw a box and a note.

The note says:

_Idiot,_

_I gave you this watch._

_So that you will not be sad anymore_

_Remembering the watch your grandfather_

_Gave you._

_Natsume._

"What is this, a peace-offering?" Mikan said and ran to natsume's room.

--boys dorm—

She put the box on natsume's door. When she was about to stand, she saw Natsume.

"Why are you returning that?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Why are you giving me this?" a peace-offering? You think I will accept that? If you give me this because you care for me or you love me? Because me myself, I love you Natsume!? Mikan said while tears fall down her face.

Natsume felt happiness in his heart. She embraced the brunette.

"Why are you like that Natsume?" she asked him while punching his chest.

"Because I love you Mikan!" Natsume told her and he hold mikan's arm and was about to kiss her when Mikan saw Takashi at their back that will attack Natsume by his Alice. Mikan suddenly go at natsume's back ad she was hitted by takashi's attack. She fell on the floor unconscious her head was hitted.

"Mikan!!!" Natsume embraced her and tears fall down his face.

She held Mikan bridal- style and bring her to the hospital. And give a wait-for-me-here-I-will-kill-you-for-doing-this-to-her look at takashi.

And he ran hurriedly to the Alice hospital.

--ALICE HOSPITAL--

"Mr. Hyuuga, she needs to have a nurse who will always be at her side. She could go out here by tomorrow." The nurse stated.

"I will be her nurse." Natsume uttered then go back to Takashi.

--back to the boys dorm—

"Where the hell is that boy?" Natsume muttered angrily when he find out that takashi was not there.

"Uhm, Natsume, Takashi was in the headmaster's office now." Ruka said.

"good." Natsume muttered.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru said that popped out of the shadow.

"She's still in the hospital," Natsume answered.

--next day—

"Natsume?" Mikan said when she woke up and found out that she is in the hospital.

"I'm here polka-dots.." Natsume answered.

"ms. Sakura, you're finally awake. You can go now." The nurse uttered.

Mikan got out of the hospital with her wheelchair because if she walks, her head will just get hurt. Natsume was pushing her wheelchair.

"Ne, Natsume, what happened to Takashi?" Mikan asked.

"He got his punishment from the headmaster" Natsume answered.

--sakura tree--

Mikan notice that she was wearing the watch Natsume gave her, which she returned but Natsume wear it on her.

"Natsume, thanks for this watch." Mikan uttered. They are on the sakura tree.

"hn.." Natsume muttered.

--natsume's room—dinner time…

"Ne, Natsume, why I'm here at your room?" Mikan asked.

"You will eat dinner and sleep here." Natsume answered.

"But I have my own roo-"Mikan said was cutted by Natsume that gave her a peck on her lips.

"Why'd you do that?" Mikan uttered.

"Because you're so noisy polka-dots. The nurse said that you need a nurse so I volunteered." Natsume stated.

"thanks." Mikan mumbled.

--on the bed—

Mikan was shivering from the cold so Natsume embraced her to give her warmth and cover her with the blanket. This made Mikan blush a little.

"thanks for helping me this day Natsume." Mikan thanked him.

"You don't have to thank me polka." Natsume stated and kiss Mikan. Then he broke the kiss.

"I love you Mikan." Natsume said.

"I love you too Natsume." Mikan said back.

And they hugged each other and fall asleep together.

The end…

* * *

please send me reviews about this...

watch out for my next fanfic... thanks for reading this,,


End file.
